1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a back of a chair.
2. Background Art
Backs having a back frame are known which comprise a U-shaped lower frame part and a plastic bow serving as upper end part. The cover comprises two lateral rand seams or hollow seams which are pushed onto the essentially perpendicular lateral legs of the lower frame part. The cover is secured onto the lower frame part by means of securing pins. On said cover, a central upper bracket is formed which is attached in the upper end bow and tensioned.
Furthermore, a back having a back frame is known, said back frame comprising two lateral pipe-shaped stanchions and an upper and a lower transversal stanchion made of flat steel. The lateral stanchions are made of an aluminum profile comprising an undercut longitudinal groove into which rand bars are inserted which are attached onto the side edges of a cover. The cover comprises at its upper and lower edges rand seams into which flat steel stanchions are inserted. Thereafter, the frame is assembled by screws.
These known structures require an extraordinarily expensive assembly.
DE 197 54 817 A1 describes a back comprising a frame shaped like a reversed letter U being open towards the bottom. The legs of said frame are connected in an articulated manner to the upper transversal stanchion. The cover used is formed in the shape of a sack. The articulated frame is inserted into the cover by swaying the stanchion and one leg accordingly and expanding it with the cover being tensioned. The free lower ends of the frame legs are then attached to the chair.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a back for a chair which is easy to assemble and allows an even tension of the cover in all directions.
According to the present invention, this object is achieved in a back of a chair, comprising: a back frame comprising a first and a second frame part each being C-shaped and having two legs and a bar, said frame parts being joined with each other on the free ends of said legs on connecting locations; a cover, comprising four rand seams for receiving said legs and said bar of the first and the second frame parts, at least one insertion opening in a rand seam on a joint location of said frame parts; and two connecting members by means of which said frame parts are connected with each other at the joint locations, and at least one of which covers said at least one insertion opening. The solution according to the present invention results in the fact that the frame parts can be inserted into a rand seam of the pre-fabricated cover through a relatively small opening. The assembly of the two frame parts to form a frame is very simple. The opening formed in the cover is optically hidden completely when the two frame parts are fixed relative to each other.
Further features, advantages and details of the invention will become clear from the following description of two example embodiments with reference to the drawings.